The present invention pertains to compounds containing a tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-one group in combination with a substituted 4-piperidinyl hindered amine moiety which are useful as light and heat stabilizers for organic materials and to stabilized compositions containing said compounds.
The hindered amine compounds having the 2,2,6,6-tetra-substituted piperidinyl structure have long been known as effective light stabilizers for organic materials and have enjoyed considerable commercial success.
Such hindered amine light stabilizers are described in detail by H. J. Heller and H. R. Blattmann, Pure and Applied Chemistry, 36, 141-161 (1973).
It is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,877 and 4,033,928 that esters and amides of substituted 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine are good light stabilizers for polymeric substrates, particularly polyolefins and epoxy resins.
Polyalkylated 4-aminopiperidine derivatives are known to be useful as light and heat stabilizers for synthetic polymers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,765, 4-aminopiperidine derivatives having the formula I are disclosed: ##STR1## wherein G.sup.1 represents hydrogen or an acyl group; G.sup.2 represents hydrogen, an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an unsubstituted or substituted aryl group; G.sup.3 represents hydrogen, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a mono-, di- or trivalent acyl, carbonyl or thiocarbamoyl groups.
Compounds where G.sup.2 and G.sup.3 together are selected heterocyclic rings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,928, 4,298,737 and 4,309,546 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,547.
None of these patents disclose or suggest compounds having a tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-one moiety attached to a substituted piperidinyl hindered amine group.
The instant compounds possess excellent stabilization properties coupled with good solubility, and thermal and hydrolytic stability.